gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZGMF-X17A Vanguard Gundam
|developed into=ZGMF-X27A Cross Vanguard Gundam |unit type=Prototype Heavy Assault Mobile Suit |launched=76 C.E. |operators= |known pilots=Ashe Grayson |height=18.30 meters |power plant=Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor |armaments=*2 x MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS *MA-M08 Heavy Beam Rifle |optional equipment=*MX2002-HA Beam Carry Shield **Burst Bolt **MA-80V Beam Assault Cannon **2 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber **Machine Cannon * |armour= |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in chest |universe=Cosmic Era |affiliation=Terminal}} The ZGMF-X17A Vanguard Gundam was a mobile suit that was created based on the and . It is piloted by Ashe Grayson. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Vanguard Gundam, though primarily designed for heavy assault, can adapt to various combat situations. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS :As with most other mobile suits, the Vanguard features two head-mounted MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles and enemy units at close range. *'MA-M08 Heavy Beam Rifle :A specialized Beam Rifle with a power output comparable to a beam cannon. It can be modified to be a rail gun. *'MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Sabers :For close combat, the suit is equipped with two MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam sabers, which are stored in the shield. The two beam sabers can be combined together to form a dual-bladed beam saber. *'MX2002-HA Beam Carry Shield :The Vanguard's defensive armament. A solid shield equipped with a beam shield emitter. The solid shield ensures that the Vanguard still has a means of protecting itself when the beam shield is penetrated. It stores the Gundam's beam sabers. :It can be equipped with three different weapons: :;Burst Bolt ::Optional close-combat weapon that can be mounted on the front side of the shield. It produces a disruptive effect through a combination of explosive force and high voltage power using a built-in capacitor. *'Machine Cannon ::Optional weapon that can be mounted on the front side of the shield. It fires heavy-caliber armor-piercing rounds. *'MA-80V beam assault cannon ::Optional weapon that can be mounted on the front side of the shield. *'MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield Generator :The Vanguard has a beam shield generator on each of its forearms if anything happens to the MX2002-HA Beam Carry Shield. They can effectively block most beam attacks, but fluctuate if the beam strike is too powerful. They can also be used as offensive weapons. *' :Like the Freedom and Justice, the Vanguard can dock with the powerful METEOR unit, a large mobile weapons platform with powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers. System Features ;* :The Vanguard uses the ' G'eneration' U'nited '''N'uclear-'D'''euterion '''A'dvanced 'M'aneuver operating system. ;* :An improved version of Phase Shift Armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically changing its strength, as well as color and power consumption in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. ;* :Like the other new Gundams, the Vanguard is powered by a hyper-deuterion engine, a fusion of a nuclear reactor with deuterion conversion technology, granting it nearly infinite operation time and enough power to use both the METEOR unit, and the Variable Phase Shift armor. ;* :A device built into the mobile suit to counter the effects of ZAFT's Neutron Jammers. This gives the Vanguard the ability to use its Hyper-Deuterion Reactor without the risk of being shut down. ;*Multi Lock-On System :As implied by its name, this unique system allows the Vanguard to target multiple enemies and attack them at once. To use this system effectively, the pilot must have high spatial awareness capability, which is rare even among Coordinators. This system can also be used when the Vanguard is docked with the METEOR. History Photo Gallery Trivia Category:ShadowRyu Kei Category:Gundam Category:Mobile Suits Category:Resolutions